How the Brunette defeated the Redhead
by cedricslove
Summary: Ginny thinks she's won, but has she? *Updated all chapters*
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe that the night was finally here. The Ministry Ball to honor all of those lost at the final battle, and a celebration of the defeat of Voldemort. She looked absolutely stunning, if she did say so herself, and of course she did. She'd spent her entire day primping and preparing everything so that she would look perfect for him. Her dress of emerald green emphasized all of her curves, complemented her red hair perfectly, and had a neckline so low that others wondered how it stayed up. Her eyes were a smokey black, her skin as pale as porcelain, and her lips were rose red, just like her hair.

She sat there staring at the man she loved as he awkwardly stood at the podium and nervously looked around at all of the people waiting for him to deliver his speech. She could tell that he didn't have anything prepared, and this was one of the things that bothered her most about him. For a hero, he didn't have all of the qualities she'd expect him to. He was supposed to be articulate and gracious. She supposed that she could always train him though. So feeling satisfied she glanced at the other people on the stage, and then she saw HER.

She didn't even look pretty. Her pale pink dress was strapless but didn't cling tightly to the brunette's body. It fell into an a-line skirt, and made her look both regal and elegant (although the redhead could only think of her as boring and plain).

She was barely wearing any makeup. There was a touch of light brown on her eyes, and a hint of mascara, which managed to showcase her features well, though of course the redhead thought she looked pale and not appropriately attired for such an event. "That's why he's mine," the redhead thought to herself. "Well, maybe not technically, but he loves me, and that is what matters after all." Finally, the man of her dream cleared his throat and began to speak:

"I'd really like to thank everyone that fought in the final battle. I couldn't have done it without the members of the Order, or without the members of the DA. I'd really like to thank the three that kept the DA alive while I was searching for a way to destroy Voldemort. Without Ginny, Neville, and Luna, I don't think the DA would've survived."

There was a smattering of applause, and she smiled graciously at the mention of her name. She thought she saw a shadow cross his face, but it was quickly gone as he continued.

"As most of you know, I'm not very good with words, and that's why I'm going to let someone else finish, but I have one last thing to say. I would not have survived without the two people standing on the stage with me, and I'm sure that Ron won't mind if I say that most of it is probably due to efforts by Hermione."

Another small round of applause and Harry smiled as Ron gave him a pat on the back for encouragement for what was coming next.

"This year, I spent most of my life in a tent, feeling very lonely and thinking more than talking to my best friends. After Ron splinched himself and had to return home, Hermione and I were left alone to deal with the problems of survival. She saved my life more times than I can count. She even stood beside me while I visited my parents' graves. It was one of the hardest moments in my life, which I guess is saying something, and I couldn't imagine anyone other than her right beside me through all of it."

"But, I also thought a lot about the people at Hogwarts. I used to sit for hours staring into space thinking about everyone I left behind. During the long months in the tent, I realized, well I realized that I'm in love. This is a big deal for me, and saying it for the first time was the scariest moment of my life. This girl was always on my mind, and without the positive thoughts of her, I would not have been able to face Voldemort."

At this Ginny stood up, and though she got many strange looks from those around her she waved at the crowd. Harry gave her a strange look and coldly said,

"I'd like to introduce the love of my life, the woman who kept me alive, and my fiancée, Miss Hermione Granger, to finish the speech, and to say what I cannot about the final battle."


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny stared in what could only be described as absolute shock. She could feel the people around her staring at her and she could feel them laughing at her. No one laughed at Ginny Weasley! She flashed a smile at those around her and sat down. She stared at Hermione but didn't hear a word of her speech. She couldn't wait to get her hands on Harry as soon as he got off the stage. She wasn't angry; she knew that Harry would come back to her as soon as he could be...shown the errors of his ways.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed to show her his appreciation not only for helping him with the speech, but for supporting him through everything, and allowing him to announce their engagement in front of everyone at the ministry ball. He knew that she was uncomfortable with the publicity that would surround them, but they both realized that a public announcement was the only way to get through to Ginny. Ron followed the couple behind the curtain at the back of the stage where they ran into Luna Lovegood.

Ron said, "Thanks mate. I wouldn't want the entire wizarding world, let alone my mum, to find out that I abandoned you guys in the woods."

Hermione smiled at him, as they had had this conversation numerous times before. "The only thing that matters is that you came back Ron. You know Harry couldn't have done it without you."

Luna smiled dreamily at the trio, letting them have their moment before saying, "Well now that you have managed to completely shock the wizarding world, you must face Ginny."

"Yea mate," Ron added, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend, "My sister has the worst temper out of all the Weasley's and that's bloody terrible." Harry winced as he thought of Ginny's infamous bat-bogey hex. His friends laughed at his scared look, and he gave them a questioning glance. "You defeated you-know-who! You can't tell me that you're afraid of my sister after taking down the Dark Lord?"

Harry shrugged and walked away, muttering something that sounded awfully like "Hell hath no fury..." His friends simply laughed as they watched him walk towards the angry redhead. Hermione was secretly a little nervous, because she knew that Ginny would not simply let Harry go, even though the two had been broken up since the end of his sixth year.

Luna looked at her best friend and said, "Herms, you realize that Ginny will use everything she has to get him back? She will try to seduce Harry."

Keeping her eyes trained on Harry, she said, "Yes, I know. But I trust Harry with my life Luna. He would never think of cheating on me. He'll only get angry if she tries anything." Although Hermione said this with complete confidence, and her friends knew it to be the absolute truth, she couldn't help but wonder if Harry wouldn't rather be with someone as beautiful as Ginny. With that thought Hermione glanced down at her body with a self-conscience eye. She knew that she wasn't as thin or sexy as Ginny, but there wasn't anything extremely wrong with her form either. Even still, the self-conscious thoughts dominated her mind.

"Herms, you know that Harry thinks you're the most gorgeous woman in the entire world. Stop thinking that he would rather be Ginny!" Luna said rather forcefully. The anger in her friend's voice pulled her out of her self-doubting trance. Hermione smiled at her friend, and then looked back at Harry. She saw him take a deep breath, and walk up to the fiery redhead.

"Hi Gin." Harry said a little sheepishly as he looked at his ex-girlfriend.

"Hello Harry," Ginny absolutely beamed at him, taking her time to turn her back to him and lean down to place her glass on the table. She thought to herself that he would love to see how low her dress cut down in the back, stopping right above her butt. Turning back around, she made a visible effort to squeeze her arms together, making her breasts more prominent in a dress that was already cut to her navel.

"I was just saying to my friends that you played a funny little joke on all of us with that little announcement. As if you would ever go for plain Hermione when you have this," gesturing down at her body. She laughed a slow and sensuous laugh when she saw Harry swallow hard. Thinking that she had him, she placed her hand on his arm she said, "It's ok Harry. Leave her and come back to me."

Harry looked down at Ginny and couldn't help all of the thoughts that clouded his brain, but they weren't thoughts that she would like to hear. Harry couldn't help himself from appreciating the way Ginny looked in her dress, but he also thought she looked cheap and rather like a knockturn alley whore. His hormones might be racing, but as an 18 year old boy, finally allowed to focus simply on girls, his hormones were always racing, so he didn't think much of it. But he was mostly thinking about how she was trying way too hard, when she should realize that she had absolutely no chance.

"Gin, I know that you've always thought that you were better than Hermione because you got more attention from boys, or you were maybe a little more popular, you were good at quidditch, and you obviously think you're prettier than her. But Hermione is the most amazing, gorgeous, and smartest woman in the entire world. She has always been there for me, and when your brother abandoned us in the woods, she stood by me. She is my best friend, and I love her. You can either accept that and we can continue to be friends, or if you can't accept it, then you can get out of my life."

Ginny glared at the man she was supposed to be with! She couldn't imagine why he didn't want her! Didn't he see their great future together? He was the hero, and she was the one who would look great next to him in all of the pictures for the balls that would be held in his honor.

They would be the most famous couple in the entire wizarding world. She could already picture herself as the most envied woman! She would grace the covers of countless magazines, and look absolutely amazing on all of them. She would stay home with the children while he played professional quidditch and added to his fame and wealth. He was trying to take that all away from her! Ginny was momentarily stunned.

She stood there for about 30 seconds just staring at him. Finally, Ginny spotted Hermione walking over to them, probably to make sure Harry hadn't forgotten about her, or to drag him away. Ginny smiled evilly, grabbed Harry's jacket, and brought him closer to her before kissing him full on the lips. Suddenly, she was yanked backwards by her hair. A very angry Hermione stood there staring at her.

Ginny picked up her champagne and threw it at the brunette. Hermione screamed and threw her drink at Ginny. Then both girls grabbed the others hair. A huge crowd was forming and it seemed more like a schoolyard brawl than a fight between two witches. Harry tried to jump between him, but when Hermione glared at him he knew it was better to stand back. She had a scarier temper than any of the Weasley's; it just didn't come out as much.

The two women separated and stood glaring at each other. Ginny made a desperate leap at Hermione, fists swinging, but she was knocked backwards by a shield charm she didn't know was there. She had no idea because she didn't see Hermione grab her wand or anything. For a second Ginny was confused and then she realized it must've been Harry.

Ginny glared at him and Hermione used this second of weakness to pull out her wand. "Avis," she said softly, glaring at Ginny. A flock of birds flew at Ginny's face and she screamed in terror. Hermione simply laughed and walked away. When she noticed Harry was trying to help Ginny get rid of the birds, she marched over to them, made the birds disappear, and punched Ginny right in the chin. Ginny fell backwards, and remembered no more.

The entire hall was silent as they stared at the cat fight in front of them. Everyone stared at the two girls, one lying on the floor and the other standing there looking rather pleased with herself. Hermione pointed her wand at Ginny's limp form and said, "Rennervate." Ginny sat up slowly and glared at Hermione. Hermione just smiled, turned around and walked out of the hall. Harry glanced down at Ginny and once he was convinced that she was going to be ok, he followed Hermione out.

Ginny stood up and screamed, "Harry!" But he was already gone. She glared at everyone around her and stalked out of the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was outside, frantically looking around for Hermione. He realized she must have apparated back to their apartment, so he turned on the spot and apparated as well. The apartment was completely dark, and silent.

Harry was starting to panic a little bit. Then he heard soft crying from their bedroom. He ran back and saw her laying on the bed, curled into a ball and crying softly. Harry's heart broke a little and he sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. She resisted a little bit, but allowed herself to be held as she started to cry harder. "Hermione, baby, what's wrong? What did I do?"

Hermione could hear the desperation in his voice, and that only made her cry harder. She finally pulled herself together and looked into his eyes, "Harry, you kissed your ex-girlfriend in front of me and everyone, right after we announced our engagement. I know that she pulled you down for the kiss, but it was still embarrassing. I know that I'm not very pretty, and I certainly don't have the body that Ginny has. It just made me think how much you deserve someone that looks like that to be on your arm at these events. I can't help but to think you would be happier with her. And then, when I sent those birds at her, you, you helped her!" Hermione started to cry again and turned her face into his shoulder.

Harry simply held her and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her without words. When her crying had digressed to sniffling he began to speak. "Hermione, you are the most beautiful woman in the entire world. I thought Ginny looked like a whore tonight. I didn't want to kiss her, I went over there to talk to her and make her understand that you're the one I want to be with, and that she had to accept it or get out of our lives. You didn't give me time to react to her kiss, as I remember someone grabbed her by her hair and pulled her away from me." He smirked at her as she blushed at the memory of how she had reacted. He lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes.

"Hermione, you are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are the person I want next to me at all of the stupid events I have to go to. I don't want a partner that simply looks good next to me. I love you because you have always been there for me, because of how smart you are, and how you push me to be smarter than I am. You have never left my side, even when Ron left me. I need you Hermione, and I hate that you can't see how much. You are my life. I know that it was stupid that I helped Ginny with the birds, but I couldn't help it."

Hermione smiled shyly at him, "I know Harry, and you are just too noble. But I can't help but love you for it." Harry brought her close to him again and held her until she calmed down. Then he gazed down at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled at him and he kissed her again, this time a little more passionately.

She moved her hands up around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Harry slowly licked her lip, and she opened her mouth to him, moaning as his tongue slid over hers sensuously. He ran his hands down her sides and then rolled them over so he was laying on top of her. He moved down and kissed her neck lightly before moving up and nipping at her ear. She let out a soft moan and moved her hands up his back, pulling his coat off.

Ron and Luna stood in silence as they stared at the brawl between Hermione and Ginny. Ron couldn't help but laugh at the two girls, and he almost died when Hermione used her infamous avis spell on Ginny, he knew how bad that spell could hurt. Luna glared at her boyfriend, but couldn't help it and smiled as Hermione punched Ginny in the face. "Ron, you may want to follow your sister. She's obviously very upset right now."

"Do you really think that I want any parts of that? My sister is bloody insane!"

Luna contemplated this for a moment, and after a minute of deep thought she said, "The nargles are telling me that she's going to get comfort in a way that she doesn't expect. She'll be fine. Maybe we should go and see Harry and Hermione though. I hope Harry is saying all the right things." Ron snorted at the idea that Harry wouldn't calm Hermione down, but he followed his girlfriend outside and they apparated together to the couple's apartment. They knocked on the door, but there was no answer. So Luna opened the door and they walked into the dark and silent apartment.

Just as they started to worry they heard, "Oh, Harry," from the back bedroom. Ron chuckled and when he saw the embarrassed look on his girlfriends face he broke out into earsplitting laughter. Luna tried to hush him, but Ron couldn't calm down. Harry and Hermione must've heard, because after a moment they stumbled out of the bedroom, fixing their clothes on their way. Ron looked at them with a knowing smirk on his face, and they both turned bright red.

"Uh, hi Ron, Luna," Harry muttered, trying to fix his shirt without sounding too self-conscious. His friends simply laughed at him and Harry couldn't help but join in. Hermione smiled, but was still too embarrassed to fully appreciate the humor of the situation.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Luna whispered to her friend. "I was just concerned that you would still be upset, but I should've realized that Harry would handle it just fine."

"It's alright Luna. Harry and I were getting a little carried away…"

Luna giggled, but stopped when she realized how embarrassed her friend was. "So what are you going to do about Ginny? We were all pretty decent friends, and you two were close."

"I'm not sure Luna. I really want to talk about this like the adults we are, but I'm not sure that can happen after the fiasco tonight. I mean I punched her, in front of everyone. I didn't mean to and I instantly regretted it, but when she kissed Harry in front of me, something inside of me just snapped and I couldn't help myself."

"It's alright 'Mione," Harry said, drawing her close to him. "I will pummel any man that even attempts to touch you, let alone kisses you in front of me."

"Even though you overreacted, it's not like she didn't start it by kissing him. And she continued to fight with you. Don't blame it all on yourself. I think that going to talk to her is a very good idea, just try and make sure you are alone, and Molly doesn't get involved." Luna said.

"Yea, mum is a little obsessed with the idea of having Harry as a son-in-law. I know that she will eventually come around, because deep down she wants you two to be happy, but that is way deep, deep down. Appeal to Ginny alone first. Let dad, and all my brothers talk to mum. They're all on your side, so you know."

"Ron, that was so mature, and thoughtful! Thank you for the advice," Hermione said hugging her longtime friend. "I'll go talk to Ginny in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione squared her shoulders and prepared herself for what she needed to do. She raised her hand to knock, but then her courage failed her and she took a step back. Inwardly scolding herself, she rallied her Gryffindor courage, and knocked.

Ginny opened the door and looked none too pleased with the fact that Hermione was on the other side. The two girls stood staring at each other before Mrs. Weasley came bounding over.

"Ginevra Weasley! Where are your manners? Invite the poor girl in the house."

"Thank you Molly." Hermione stepped inside the Burrow and glanced around, noticing how little had changed since she had first visited ever so long ago. Eventually she looked back at the two Weasley women, and noticed them both staring at her expectantly.

Repressing a sigh, Hermione said, "Ginny, I'd like to talk to you alone if that is at all possible?" Nodding, Ginny started to walk up the stairs toward her room.

Looking slightly put out as Hermione started to follow her daughter, Molly cried, "You two are perfectly welcome to talk here. I really think that I should be involved! This is the happiness of my children we're talking about!!" But all she received was silence, so she went back to the cooking in the kitchen.

Once in Ginny's room the two girls continued to stare at each other in silence for quite some time. Finally, mustering her courage once again, Hermione said, "Ginny, I'm sorry about yesterday. It was very inconsiderate of Harry and me to announce our engagement that way. I knew that you still had feelings for Harry, but because you were obviously trying so hard last night, I agreed to let him announce it."

"We should've talked to you and told you that we were together, and I am truly sorry about that. I'm also rather ashamed of the way I behaved last night, but seeing you kiss Harry made something inside me snap. We were once close friends, and I hope that we can fix this. I know that it will take time, but Harry and I are willing to do whatever it takes."

Ginny sat deep in thought for a few minutes. Hermione was a little concerned that she wouldn't answer, but eventually Ginny looked up and said, "I've always known it would be you. I tried so hard to distract him because I really did care about him Hermione. I know that it sounds stupid, but I always wanted to be with Harry Potter, ever since I was a little girl I read stories about him and fantasized about being with him."

"As much as I love mum, she encouraged me to try and get him after he and Ron became friends. It seemed like we could all be a big happy family, you and Ron, and me and Harry. Mum still hasn't accepted that Ron is with Luna. But I don't think that I ever really saw him as just Harry."

"Gin, I know that you cared about him at some point. But you let yourself get caught up in the supposed wealth and fame you would have after being with him. I mean that dress you were wearing last night, that wasn't appropriate for such a public outing. It was very pretty and would've been suitable if you two were on a romantic dinner alone, but that's it. You should've realized that Harry would've been embarrassed by that. You know he likes to ignore his public image."

"And Molly certainly hasn't helped. As the only daughter I can only imagine how spoiled you were. You were able to have anything you wanted and I'm sure that when it came to Harry you couldn't possibly imagine him saying 'no'. And I know that what I'm saying isn't that nice, but you are an amazing, beautiful and talented witch. There is a guy out there who will love being able to show you off to the world. It just isn't Harry."

The former schoolmates sat at in silence for what seemed like an eternity before Ginny reached up to wipe away a tear that was falling down her face and said, "Hermione, I'm sorry. But I need time, you have to go."

Flustered, Hermione nodded, quickly stood, and rushed out of the room and almost directly into Mrs. Weasley. Both women stared at each other until Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Dear," she said, "you know I wouldn't intrude unless the matter was important to me and my family."

"Yes, I know. Take care." Hermione replied meekly before running down the stairs and apparating on the spot and directly into Harry's waiting arms.

Six months later, Harry sat in the auror locker room with all of his fellow recruits. That day's practice had been particularly grueling, as they had gone through a rigorous training drill that included a two hour dueling session, 12 mile non-magical run, and an endless lecture on the importance of disguise. Harry was glad that lunch time had finally rolled around.

"Hard day so far, huh Scarhead?"

"Yea…" replied Harry. It still seemed strange to him to be able to carry on a civil conversation with the man that he had once called his arch nemesis, well second to Voldemort of course. After the final battle, where Harry had saved Draco's life 3 times, Draco had come over to the light side. At first, no one had taken him seriously. But then Draco delivered his father to the ministry and signed up for auror training. Harry was one of the first people to join the pro-Draco camp.

Although the two couldn't be described as best friends, they were rather good mates.

"So," Draco said pulling Harry out of his reflective reverie, "What's the situation with you and Gin?"

"Just friends or trying to be. You know I'm engaged, and it's perfect."

"So you wouldn't mind if I take Ginny out?"

"No mate. Good luck dealing with the temper." Draco simply smiled, grabbed his lunch and left, leaving Harry to wonder at the possibility of a Malfoy and a Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that week, Harry took Hermione out for a romantic dinner date. The two were dressed to the nines and excited for a night out on the town. They were having dinner at a cozy little restaurant outside London. Both were excited to get away from their stress and simply spend time together.

"How was work love?"

"Grueling, yet another hard day of training. But I guess that all Aurors go through this at some point." Harry sighed, rather dejectedly.

"I'm sorry dear. I suppose a massage would help?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows at her seductively and she simply giggled, knowing she was in for a fun night.

"How was your day at St Mungo's, 'Mione?"

"It was fine. Spent a lot of time with patients today, so that was rather interesting. There were lots of children with Quidditch injuries in my ward today. I have you to thank for making me accustomed to those injuries."

Harry laughed and said, "I'm glad that all of my pain helped you."

The two had just ordered when the door of the restaurant opened. Being such a small restaurant, they had a clear view of the door. They were both shocked to see Draco and Ginny walk inside together.

The four of them stood staring at each other in an awkward silence until finally Harry turned to Draco and said, "Hey mate. You guys here for dinner?"

"Yes, Potter, that is why people usually go to a restaurant." The two men chuckled, hoping that their lame attempt at a joke would lighten the mood, but the two women were unmoved, staring at their feet. The boys shrugged and waited to see what happened.

Eventually Ginny looked up and said, "Hi Hermione."

Hermione looked up in surprise and said, "Hello Gin, Draco. What brings you two here? Well I suppose Draco already answered that, dinner of course." She laughed nervously and looked entreatingly at her fiancé to help her.

Taking pity on her, Harry said, "Hermione and I were just getting our food to go, so we'll be going then. Have a good time. The wine is really good here." Then wrapping an arm about Hermione's waist, the couple walked out. Hermione looked over her shoulder at Ginny as they walked out, and attempted a smile. Gin waved in recognition, but then looked away, entirely embarrassed by the situation.

"Well," Draco said, "That was interesting. I didn't know that they would be here Gin; I'm not that big of a prat. Are you alright?"

After a moment, she looked up at him and smiled, "Yes Draco, I'm perfectly fine. Now how about we try some of the wine Harry suggested?" Draco smiled at her, and the two sat down to have a very enjoyable dinner.

Back at the apartment, Hermione meekly looked up at Harry. "What is it darling? I know you have something to say."

"It's just, well did seeing Ginny out with Draco upset you Harry? I'd understand if it did, I mean you used to date her, it would be perfectly understandable."

Harry chuckled, but seeing the hurt look on Hermione's face he stopped, and said, "No 'Mione, it didn't bother me at all. I actually knew that Draco wanted to ask her out, and I'm completely ok with it. You should understand. I mean, do you get upset when you see Ron with Luna?"

"Of course not Harry! Even though the 3 days I dated Ron were pure bliss," She sarcastically remarked, "It makes me happy to know that he is happy with Luna."

"I feel the same way with Gin. I'm glad that she's dating. It means that I can stop worrying about her messing this up, and focus on you."

"I know what you mean Harry. It seems like lately all we've done is worry about her reaction. It was possible that she would try to break us up. I just want to focus on us now. I love you so much."

He got down on one knee, pulled a white box out and said, "Hermione, will you marry me?"

She giggled, Hermione Granger giggled, as she saw her fiancée on the ground asking her to marry him. "Harry, I already said I would after the last battle. We're engaged remember."

"Hermione, will you marry me next week?" he opened the white box and revealed the most amazing engagement ring. Hermione fainted, and hit the floor.

Harry panicked and quickly performed the spell to bring Hermione back to consciousness. He pulled her onto his lap and held her for a moment in complete silence. Finally Hermione said, "I'm ok Harry, I'm ok."

"I just, I saw you how you were after Dolohov hit you with that curse back at the ministry in 5th year." He choked back tears, and took a moment to get a grip on his feelings, "That was the first time I ever realized that I loved you. Hermione, I know that we've always said we would wait to get married, but I want you to be my wife now. And I know that you already have an engagement ring, but it's just one that I transfigured out of a coin. So I want you to have this ring. It belonged to my mum, and I found it when I went through my vault. If you want a newer ring or something more modern we can go pick something out, you don't have to accept this ring…" But he was cut off when Hermione kissed him.

"Oh, Harry, it's absolutely perfect. I can't imagine having any other ring. And yes, this is a little fast, I hadn't planned on getting married until next year, but I want to your wife. I can't imagine waiting any longer." Harry beamed at her, and picked her off the ground, spinning in circles.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Hermione had taken off from work so as to start planning the fast approaching wedding. She and Luna were frantically searching through catalogs looking at invitations, color schemes, and bridesmaids' dresses when there was a knock at the door. Hermione went to answer it and was thoroughly shocked to see Ginny standing on the other side.

"Hello Hermione," The redhead said with obvious embarrassment.

"Hi Gin," she said, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, come in. Luna and I were just looking at some catalogs." The two girls walked inside, and Luna was unfazed to see Ginny.

Standing up, the blond said, "I'll just go check on the gnomes in the garden. See if they have any gifts for me today." The other two girls laughed at her conveniently relevant, for her, departure.

"I needed to talk to you Hermione. I feel bad about making you leave during our last conversation, and I didn't want to lose your friendship forever. Draco made me realize how important you were in my life."

"You're important to me too Ginny."

"Besides, who else could I go to, to dish about my date with Draco?!?"

"Spill," Hermione said, grabbing the teapot and sitting down for a nice long chat. Eventually Luna rejoined them, and they spent the better part of 3 hours talking and looking through the wedding catalogs.

When Harry arrived home from work with Ron and Draco, whom he had invited for drinks, all three men were surprised to see the girls together. Awkwardly, in stereo, the men said, "Er, hi honey."

The three girls giggled in unison, easing the tension in the room. Harry went over to Hermione, and after giving her a soft kiss, quietly asked, "Are we ok here?" She simply smiled at him, and gave him another kiss.

The three couples spent the night playing exploding snap and drinking butterbeer. By the time the night was over, everything was completely normal between the friends. They made plans to create a special night once a month to all get together, which would continue after the honeymoon. On her way out, Ginny grabbed Hermione into a bear hug, signifying both that they were ok, and that Ginny was sloshed.

A week later, Harry stood by the altar twitching nervously. He knew that this was what he wanted, and he was completely ready for the commitment, but he was a little concerned that Hermione would leave him. Ron could feel Harry lightly shaking and gave him a pat on the back. Harry smiled at his best man. "Don't worry mate, Hermione would never leave you. She's barmy about you."

Just as Harry was about to respond, the doors at the back of the Great Hall opened, and Luna, floated through the doors and up the aisle. Harry smiled at her as she took her place on the other side of the altar. Then the doors at the back of the hall opened again, and Ginny walked through. After a moment, all of the guests stood as _Here comes the Bride_ started to play. Hermione walked through the doors on the arm of her father. Harry caught his breath as he looked at his beautiful bride.

Her pure white dress was a simple strapless gown with an a-line skirt. She wore a beautiful emerald necklace and earring set in remembrance of Harry's mum, who had worn the jewelry on her own wedding day. She had a beautiful lace veil that covered her face, but it came only to her shoulders. Once Hermione's dad placed her hands in Harry's, Harry whispered, "You look beautiful. I'm the luckiest man in the world. I love you."

The ceremony would later be described as the most beautiful wedding in decades. It was said that the brighter the flash of light after the couple was announced, the truer the love. The flash after Harry and Hermione, matched the flash of his parents, and nearly blinded everyone at the ceremony. But the couple didn't notice, because they were so caught up in each other. Harry couldn't believe that this beautiful woman standing in front of him was his wife, his wife! He pulled her close to him and dipped her down for a kiss.

They came back up to the applause of all their guests. After they walked down the aisle, followed by Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Draco, Harry waved his wand and the room was transformed for the reception. Harry led his bride up to the head table and they got ready for a night of fun. After all of the toasts, Harry led Hermione out for their first dance. Everyone that saw them knew that they would be together forever.


End file.
